peelfandomcom-20200213-history
29 June 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-06-29 ; Comments *The show is broadcast live from the 1996 Tribal Gathering . *A ninety minutes recording of a two hour show is available on FIle 1. *Selected dance/international tracks available on FIle 2. Sessions *Live recordings of DJ sets from Dave Clarke, DJs Vandal Sound and DJ Vibes. Tracklisting *'File 1' begins 12s after File 3 *Dave Clarke – Live DJ set: @ :: Space DJz: ‘Side On (12 inch )’ Ongaku Musik :: Surgeon: ‘Electric Chicken (12 inch – Pet 2000 )’ (Downwards) :: Missing Channel: ‘Legion Of Hunger (12 inch - Submerged )’ Hardwax :: Missing Channel: ‘Gold (12 inch - Submerged )' Hardwax :: DJ Hyperactive: ‘Venus (2x12 inch – Venus Remix ) Missile Records :: Surgeon: Fivo (Various 12 inch – A Round Sampler ) Round Records :: DJ Deeon: ‘On Da Run (12 inch – Induced EP )’ Cosmic Records :: Dave Clarke: ‘Southside (12 inch )’ Deconstruction :: Blunted Boy Wonder: ‘Circuit Sex (12 inch – TimesSquare )’ NovaMute :: Surgeon: ‘Badger Bite’ (12 inch – Pet 2000)’ Downwards :: H & M: ‘Suspense (12 inch - Drama EP )’ (Axis) :: Turntable Hype: ‘Turntable Hype (Brooklyn Rave Mix) (12 inch – I’ll Bass You )’ Go Bang! Records :: File 3 pauses at 32:53 *Black Star Liner: ‘Inverse (CD – Yemen Cutta Connection )’ EXP Recordings # @ *Neil Landstrumm: ‘Pirate (2xLP – Understanding Disinformation )’ Tresor # @ John thinks the track is The Glasvegas Experience *Peptone: ‘Amazing Grace (7 inch)’ Unknown *Psycho 9: ‘Interragation (12 inch – Fuck Musical Bounderies EP )’ Area 51 Recordings # @ :: Dave Clarke interview :: (tape flip) *Fall: ‘Cheetham Hill (LP - The Light User Syndrome )’ Jet Records *WWW: ‘Logan (12 inch )’ Grand Larceny # *Strip Kings: ‘Slow Panic (7 inch – Lightning Breed )’ In The Red Recordings *DJs Vandal Sound - Live DJ Set @ *Tape flip on File 3 to File 4 durnig above *'File 4' pauses at 5:01 *Analogue: ‘Mediocre Copy Of Some Genius' Work (CD – AAD )’ Sonic Bubblegum *Extremadura: ‘Ali (2xLP – Pulses )’ Universal Egg # @ :: (6:30 News) *Dick Dale: ‘Nitrus (CD – Calling Up Spirits )’ Beggars Banquet @ *Girl of The Year: ‘Breezer (7 inch )’ Badland Record Company *Maurice & Mac: 'You Left The Water Running (7 inch)' Chess @ *'File 1' ends 15s into above track *'File 4' continues *DJ Vibes live set *Tracks marked # available on File 2 *Tracks marked @ available on File 5 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1996-06-29 (incomplete) *2) dat_113.mp3 *3) Tribalgathering 96-c.mp3 *4) Tribalgathering 96-d.mp3 *5) 1996-06-xx-07-xx Peel Show LE295 ;Length *1) 01:34:45 *2) 03:35:35 (00:32:29 to 00:56:00) *3) 47:21 (from 6:09) (to 6:21 unique) *4) 29:22 (from 05:02 unique) *5) 1:32:37 (18:53-1:28:58) (from 1:26:22 unique) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector. *2-4) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 113 *5) Created from LE295 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June July 1996 Lee Tape 295 ;Available *1) Mooo *2-4) Mooo *5) Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes